


Embodiment of Elegance

by melodiesofrigel



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, because why not, half of it is just judith messing with rita, maybe some angst if you squint, mostly just humor and fluff, rita in a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiesofrigel/pseuds/melodiesofrigel
Summary: Estelle invites Rita to a ball and Rita is only somewhat mad about it. For Tales of Femslash Week 2019 Day 3: Elegance.





	Embodiment of Elegance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Oh god, this is my first fanfic! I posted this to Tumblr yesterday while I was waiting on the AO3 invitation, so yes, this is teeeeechnically a day late. A lot of this is focused on Rita and Judith’s friendship (because I love them). Feedback is always appreciated!

Rita wasn’t sure if she should be offended or amused when the bottom of the invitation read, “NO EXCUSES. I will see you at the dance, whether you like it or not.”

She sighed. Really no way out of this one, huh?

Quickly, she listed the pros and cons in her head of going versus not going.

Pros: 

Estelle

Cons:

Everyone else

It’s a ball

Stuffy outfit

Dancing

Obviously, albeit reluctantly, she was going.

***

Rita’s hand hovered over the sturdy inn door. Was she crazy? Probably, but she needed help. And there was only one person she could ask. Swallowing down her trepidation, she gave a couple of shy knocks and waited. The door opened to reveal a purple bedhead poking out from a gorgeous white silk bathrobe. “What’s—Oh! Hi, R—“

“Judithcanwegodressshopping.”

Judith giggled. “What?”

Rita was suddenly extremely interested in a small crease in the door. “Can we go dress shopping?” she managed to squeak out. But even though she was still averting eye contact, she could see (or sense, rather) Judith’s face illuminate with amusement.

“Color me impressed.”

“Huh?” Rita looked up to see a smug grin stretching across Judith’s face.

“I half-expected you to show up to the dance in the usual mage getup.”

Rita crossed her arms defensively. “W-well, I just don’t want to stick out. I figured that I might as well just go to this thing, a-and I’d rather not draw any unnecessary attention.”

Something knowing glinted in Judith’s eyes, and it made Rita uncomfortable. “Give me a couple of minutes to get changed. Then we’ll go.” Rita nodded and shut the door before Judith could say anything else.

_She knows she knows she knows..._

Hardly any time passed before Judith came bouncing through the door, wearing a white knit crop top and leather shorts. “Let’s get this show on the road!” An unsettling knot found its way into Rita’s stomach.

***

The boutique was overwhelming, to say the least. Rita had no idea where to start, and the heavy incense wasn’t helping in the slightest. Frilly silk and satin in every color from old vomit green to brilliant sunset orange crowded her vision.

Fortunately, Judith seemed to know what she was doing. “How about this one?” came the familiar voice before Rita had even processed the complete visual eruption. Judith was standing in the corner, holding up a long, simple, velvet dress in deep crimson with a strapless sweetheart neckline.

Rita shook her head immediately, feeling her cheeks growing warm. “Too… provocative.”

Her companion laughed. “What, this thing? This is nothing!”

“To you, maybe.”

“Well, what are you looking for?”

The question caught Rita off-guard, making her feel a bit silly. She just assumed that she would know it when she saw it, but none of these dresses stood out to her. They were all too… feminine.

“I’m not sure,” she admitted.

“Try this one on, then,” said Judith, handing her a lilac satin ballgown with a sea of ruffles for a skirt. The neckline was a lot higher and studded with rhinestones.

“Definitely not.”

The krityan handed it over to a very reluctant Rita. “Never know until you try!” she sang. “C’mon, it would suit you! Plus it goes well with pink.”

It took Rita a few seconds to process what she said. “Pink? What do you mean?”

Judith looked back at her, her face contorted in overexaggerated confusion. “Did you say something?”

That’s when it hit her.

Oh.

“N-nothing!” stammered Rita, running to the dressing room to try on the gown. She could’ve sworn she heard a restrained chuckle coming from behind her, but chose to pay it no mind as she occupied herself with trying to figure out how the hell this thing works. Five minutes later, she managed to pull the stupid frilly thing over her head, making her look more like a birthday cake than a human being.

Cursing Judith under her breath, she waddled out of the dressing room to the best of her ability while being weighed down by several pounds of fabric. She was greeted with a squeal.

“You look so adorable!” cooed Judith.

“Kill me.”

Judith muttered to herself, clearly concentrating on something. “Nah,” she eventually decided, “not really your style.”

There was a brief sense of relief for Rita. “Thank you!”

However, it was quickly squandered by Judith’s next words. “Let’s try something else.”

Rita groaned, wondering why she was doing this thing anyway. _Estelle_, she reminded herself. _Do it for Estelle_.

***

Two hours and several theatrical productions’ worth of fabric later, and Rita still wasn’t any closer to figuring out what dress she was going to wear. After a vicious battle with one particular baby blue dress that trailed behind her, she sighed in defeat. “This would look great on--” she caught herself, “--someone that isn’t me, but none of these seem to… suit me, you know?”

Judith furrowed her brow in concentration before smiling. “I’ve got it!” she said, tugging Rita out of the boutique.

“Where are we going?”

The purple-haired woman said nothing, pulling Rita through the streets of Zaphias. She was whisked past high-end inns and jewelry stores before finally settling on another boutique. However, instead of sequins and sparkles and an avalanche of color, it was filled with sleek and polished mens’ suits.

“What do you think?” asked Judith.

Rita’s eyes widened at the sight. “I mean, am I allowed?”

“I never pictured you as one to play by the rules.”

Rita crossed her arms. “It just m-makes sense to blend in with everyone else. Like I said. Before. Wouldn’t a girl in a suit stand out?”

Judith put a finger to her lips. “Maybe, but you’d be comfortable! So who cares?”

“You’re right,” said Rita, sighing. “Let me just find something simple and get this over with.”

It didn’t take long for her to spot a simple black suit that looked flexible and comfortable enough. It was also much easier to figure out how to put it on, which let her walk out of the dressing room in record time.

Of course, Judith wouldn’t stop gushing. “You look so handsome in that! Just wait until Est--”

“ALRIGHT!” Rita yelled, cutting her off. Judith just flashed that obnoxious knowing smirk. “How do I wear this thing?” She indicated a strangely shaped piece of black fabric in her hand.

Judith took the object and pulled it around the white collar on Rita’s suit. “It’s called a tie, silly.”

“I knew that!”

She chuckled and tied it into place. Rita stared in the mirror, a little fascinated with a whole getup. It made her feel polished and powerful. She could easily tell that it was better tailored for her body type than any of the fancy gowns she had tried on earlier that day. Even though the white collared button-down shirt underneath the suit jacket made it a teensy bit stuffy, she had to admit (only to herself, of course) that sacrificing function for fashion was necessary in this case.

“I’ll go with this one,” she muttered.

***

The seconds ticked by at a snail’s pace as Rita sat at the edge of the inn bed, face buried in her own clammy hands. The only thing occupying her mind was the endless barrage of anxieties racing through it.

_What if she thinks the suit looks weird?_

Of course, there was no way of knowing with Estelle. Rita could show up to the ball in a trash bag and Estelle would still shower her in praise. That was the princess, all right.

_What if she already has a date?_

That one hurt more. They had gone their separate ways after recreating the world, as they had their own business to attend to. Estelle was constantly caught up in royal dealings and politics, while Rita was summoned across the world to provide her insight and ingenuity. It was rare that she would cross paths with any of her traveling buddies, and the distance between all of them was one of the main reasons Estelle organized the ball in the first place.

The one year anniversary of the new world.

This brought Rita to the next obvious conclusion: Estelle was everything you could wish for in a girl. Passionate, empathetic, humanitarian, and not to mention, quite beautiful. She was the embodiment of elegance.

That was a standard Rita couldn’t meet in a million lifetimes. Estelle deserved better, and considering how much time they had spent apart, Rita was willing to bet she already had better.

Part of her thought about not showing up at all. If she had to watch Estelle dance the night away with some rich, handsome man, she was better off not going.

_No_, she interrupted. _If she really does have someone else, then I will respect their relationship._ It hurt, but she only wanted Estelle to be happy. _So put on that suit, march up there, and have a damn good time._

Though, it wouldn’t hurt to get off her butt and maybe try to gather some intel. That meant asking someone for help.

She groaned as she realized she only had one option. Yuri and Flynn are helping Estelle set up, and Karol and Raven are both no’s. So…

Ugh.

For the second day in a row, she knocked on the door leading to Judith’s room. Judith answered almost immediately. “Still need my help?”

Rita didn’t see an easy way out of this with her dignity still intact. “Sort of,” she admitted.

“Well, I’m all ears.”

“I can see that.”

Judith laughed. “My, you have a sense of humor!”

“Who said I didn’t?” said Rita, furrowing her brows.

“Oh, nobody. Now, what did you need help with?”

“J-just a question.” Rita’s entire face was on fire. “Is… Is Estelle seeing anyone?”

Rita had never seen Judith look so smug. It was scary. She had the sudden urge to punch her face into something that wouldn’t make Rita feel like a blubbering idiot.

“F-forget I asked!”

Somehow, Judith was able to maintain that… expression… while also looking thoughtfully off to the side. “Why, I don’t believe she is,” she sang, much too high-pitched.

Rita contemplated slamming the door right then and there and forgetting that the conversation ever happened, but if she was already in this deep… “Judith?”

“Hm?”

It took a lot of shifting her weight from foot to foot before she felt ready to ask, “C-could you help me, then?”

“With what, exactly?” Man, she hated that tone of voice.

“E-Estelle.”

Judith gave her a light punch on the shoulder. “Hey,” she whispered, “you’ve got this. Stop worrying so much. Besides, I should really start charging you for my help.”

“I don’t need a pep talk!” cried Rita. “J-just tell me what to do!”

“Do you know how to dance?”

Rita groaned.

“Awww. I’d teach you if I knew.”

“You don’t know?” asked Rita incredulously.

Judith shrugged. “Never really had the time. Or the need.” An awkward silence hung between them, only to be finally broken when the older woman caught a dangerous gleam in her eye. “I have an idea.”

Those four words were enough to make Rita terrified.

***

The short-fused mage was about three minutes from burning Judith’s hair off after several hours of no response. The Krityan had simply run off, telling Rita that everything would be ready before the ball started. Apparently, the setup didn’t involve letting Rita know what the plan was.

_Great. I still have no idea what I’m doing, and I have about half an hour to figure it out._

At first, she was more than willing to occupy her time fixing the clips holding her hair back and smoothing the same few nonexistent creases in the suit jacket, but she remembered something.

_I need to get her flowers… I think._

_What if she takes it the wrong way, though? What if she’s not interested, and then she feels uncomfortable? I mean, again, I haven’t seen her in a year. I doubt she even sees me as a friend anymore. _

The internal debate continued as she exited the hotel and began to walk up to the castle. She was so distracted with her mind’s insistent WHAT IF’s that she didn’t register a flower shop on her left until she had already passed it.

_Screw it. Buy the flowers now, and if you chicken out, you never have to give them to her._

_WHAT KIND._

A flash of pink caught her eye. _Let’s go with those._

“Pink carnations,” said a voice behind her, making her jump. It was an older woman with warm brown eyes and an apron. “Always a good choice.”

Rita just nodded and paid at the desk where the woman was stationed. She continued up the path, carnations tucked behind her back, as if she was afraid someone would see them.

The castle approached far too quickly, and as the proximity increased, the population density of obnoxious rich people also increased. That was a correlation she could live without.

When she finally reached the front gates, there was a man in a multicolor suit who was checked invitations and admitting guests. “Rita Mordio,” she stated confidently, holding out her invitation.

“Rita Mordio?” he repeated.

_Am I not on the list? Please tell me I’m not on the list, I could just go back and forget about all of—_

“I have a note for you.”

“Huh?” Well, she hadn’t expected that.

“From Lady Estellise herself.” _Oh no_.

Rita gulped and took the note with one trembling hand. She proceeded into the main hall, where most of the guests were gathered, and took the time to read the note.

“Dear Rita,” she read to herself. “Meet me at the top of the Sword Stair. I’ve been hoping to catch up with you. From, Estelle.” _Holy crap_.

Gathering whatever courage she could manage, Rita made her way over to the door that would lead to the Sword Stair.

***

Climbing the Sword Stair was not fun. Rita was unwilling enough when it came to a fancy ball, but walking up a long incline in a suit made of several layers was another level of “no thank you”.

“RITA!” A familiar squeal broke her out of her annoyed trance as she saw _her_ running toward her.

Estelle wrapped her arms around a stunned and flustered mage, holding her tight. She had a slight aroma of cinnamon and strawberries about her.

“It’s been so long!” the princess babbled. “I’ve missed you so much! Oh, I really should’ve visited, or sent you a letter, or something, but I’ve just been so busy with everything, and—”

Rita had to cut her off. “H-hey, Estellise, it’s alright. R-really.”

Estelle broke the embrace to pout at her _which is adorable but don’t get distracted._ “You don’t have to be so formal, you know,” she said. “Please, it’s Estelle.”

“A-alright. So uh… why did you call me up here?”

Estelle looked confused. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

Rita did a double take. “Wait, what?”

“I came up here after I got your note.”

“I never… Huh? I got your note!”

“What?”

“What?”

Suddenly, realization struck with the force of a hammer. _Judith, you’re dead_. But her mind didn’t really have time to process her neverending frustration with the Krityan because _holy crap it’s Estelle it’s actually Estelle it’s her._

Estelle had slightly longer hair than the last time Rita had seen her, leaving a few strands in the front while most of it was pulled back into a bun. Her light blue eyes featured a mature glint that Rita swore she had never seen before.

And that dress.

Oh no, that dress.

Baby blue silk that matched her eye color perfectly hugged her waist and cascaded in a wide waterfall away from her hips, stretching all the way to the floor. It was held up by two straps that went around her neck and formed a large bow in the back. Bright silver earrings in the shape of crescent moons were hanging low from her ears.

“Rita?”

“You… uh…” Rita tried to find something to say that wouldn’t betray the thoughts going through her head, but the warmth rushing through her head and the furious pounding of her heart made it impossible to focus. “Y-you look… g-gorgeous.”

Estelle smiled, and if Rita was feeling especially optimistic, she might’ve admitted that she saw a light sprinkle of pink dust her cheeks. “Thank you! That suit looks great on you!”

“Th-thanks, Estelli--Estelle.”

“So…”

“So…?”

Estelle reached forward and grabbed her hand. Rita was too shocked to process what was happening as Estelle dragged her into the center of the platform at the top of the Sword Stair. “Remember this?” she whispered.

Whereas Rita’s heart was pumping erratically before, it felt as though it had completely stopped when she realized where they were. Her mouth moved faster than her brain as she said, “I’m so sorry. I feel like there was something I should’ve done sooner.”

“Don’t blame yourself,” said Estelle, giving a small, sad laugh. “It’s good to know you haven’t changed much. But really, it doesn’t bother me. Alexei can’t hurt me anymore.”

“Good. If there was even the smallest chance, I’d burn that bastard to the ground.”

Estelle laughed again. _Note to self: Make Estelle laugh more often._ “I don’t doubt it.”

Rita finally remembered the flowers in her left hand she was hiding behind her back. “Um… H-here!” she said, awkwardly holding them out.

Estelle looked shocked, but happily took them.

“Are they, um, good?” Rita mentally facepalmed as soon as the words left her mouth. _Smooth_.

There was no mistaking the bright red color flooding Estelle’s cheeks at this point. Her eyes widened as she examined them. “They’re great!” she declared.

Rita cleared her throat. “That’s good.”

“Do you want to dance?”

“WHAT.” _Aadkfjhawiefakdfiaiefhuiahfafafiehfiaiadhfklahewkjfha_.

Unfortunately, Estelle seemed to interpret her response differently. “I-I’m sorry, I just… I shouldn’t have assumed, and--”

“No, no! We can dance!” The last thing she wanted to see was Estelle upset.

“Are you sure?”

Rita was struggling to maintain her composure. “Yeah, I just… C-can you teach me?”

Estelle beamed. “Of course!” She set the flowers aside and eagerly put one hand on Rita’s shoulder and the other on her hip. Rita temporarily forgot how to breathe. Several seconds passed. “Your turn,” said Estelle.

“Huh?”

Estelle giggled and took her hand off Rita’s shoulder to grab her hand instead. She guided it to her own shoulder, before doing the same to the other hand with her hip.

“There isn’t any music,” murmured Rita, amazed at her ability to speak.

“We don’t need music! Just step with me.”

Estelle’s soft gaze of adoration was replaced with an almost childish exaggeration of concentration. Her movements were careful and calculated, though not nearly as anxious as Rita’s. The poor mage spent the whole time looking at her feet, just trying not to step on Estelle’s toes. It was an awkward shuffling of feet with only hurried apologies every time toes were crushed or shoulders were squeezed too hard to break the silence.

Estelle finally spoke up. “I… Um… Thank you for this.” Her eyes darted to the side. “Listen, I know this isn’t really your thing, and I’m sorry if I made you feel awkward. Just… Can I try something?”

Rita nodded.

The princess’ grip tightened. “You have to trust me.”

Another nod. “I trust you.”

Estelle gulped and shifted the hand on Rita’s shoulder to hold her hand instead. The hand on her hip snaked around her waist. She planted one foot forward, her nervousness obvious in her trembling.

Then, Rita was falling.

Her stomach dropped and she opened her mouth to yelp, but an arm supporting her back caught her expertly and sent sparks up her spine. “You alright there?” asked Estelle, still holding her up, far too close to her face. _Since when did she get this strong?_

“Y-yeah.”

Estelle helped Rita to her feet, but still held onto her hands. “I hope I didn’t scare you!” she cried. “It’s something I learned in the dance lessons they gave me called a dip, and I thought it would be fun, but—”

Mustering bravery and boldness completely foreign to her, Rita copied Estelle’s previous stance and swung Estelle into a low dip, startling her out of her tangent. Estelle squeaked, abandoning her attempts to remain composed and throwing her arms around Rita’s neck for support.

Once she was over her shock, Estelle smiled back, still hanging from the mage’s neck. “You got it!”

The sight before her nearly made Rita drop her. The princess was gazing up at her fondly, unmistakable rosy pink pooling in her cheeks. A couple strands of her hair had fallen out of the bun and were just barely tickling her nose and chin. The way she was contorted had to be painful, right?

But if Estelle was in any pain, she was doing one hell of a good job hiding it. Her gown, which might have otherwise given the impression of a lively morning beach, was perfectly still, instead giving an illusion of timelessness. There was no strain in her arms, no wobbling or shaking, just… elegance caught in a freeze frame.

_Elegant. _

That word had always bothered Rita. It was what she had wanted to be when she was younger, what everyone told her she should be. It was what she rejected in favor of being _feared. Intelligent._ She couldn’t stand the idea of someone else needing to save her.

But Estelle was the embodiment of elegance. Every movement was poised, every word sweet and light. And that was what Rita saw in the woman draped over her arm. Elegance.

That was probably part of why she was so surprised and at a loss for words when said gentle embodiment of elegance yanked on the back of Rita’s neck to pull her down into a passionate liplock.

Part of why.

_Ohmygdsasfhjkogdhkgeeujgjljgfgkgdrawgh_. To summarize, at least.

Rita was too stunned to do anything other than gently kiss her back, her brain still trying to catch up to the present time. Estelle’s lips were like the softest cushion, but glazed with sweet strawberry gloss.

After what was either two seconds or two years, Estelle hastily pulled herself out of Rita’s arms, stumbling to her feet and temporarily shattering her image of perpetual grace.

She looked… scared. She would open her mouth, seem to choke on her words, then close it again.

_Does she… Is she afraid I’ll reject her?_

Rita’s eyes widened at the notion. That terrified expression was too much to bear, and before she knew what she was doing, she pulled Estelle into her arms and kissed her again.

And again.

And again.

As many times as it took for her to be reassured that Rita felt the same way.

And maybe a few more than that, for good measure.


End file.
